bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Vhisola
Vhisola is a Ga-Matoran native to Metru Nui and one of the six Matoran who knew the location of a Great Disk. Biography Metru Nui Vhisola was a Student of Nokama's in Ga-Metru, and considered her to be her best friend. She was, however, possessive of her teacher, and despised Nokama's other friends. When Nokama was transformed into a Toa Metru, Vhisola became jealous, and planned to use her knowledge of the location of Ga-Metru's Great Disk to become more famous than her friend. Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of the Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka, who were searching for the Great Disks themselves. They pursued her, hoping to retrieve the Disk, but were foiled in their attempt by Toa Nokama. Vhisola then told the Toa the Great Disk's location, and shared her theory that the Disks could possibly have the power to destroy the Morbuzakh. Thanks to her research, the Toa realized that they had to destroy the King Root of the Morbuzakh and that it was likely in the Great Furnace. When the Toa Metru were attacked by young Morbuzakh vines in the Great Furnace, Vhisola merged with Nuhrii, Ahkmou, Ehrye, Tehutti, and Orkahm to form a Matoran Nui, to hold off the vines so that the Toa could go into the inner chamber and battle the Morbuzakh. The Matoran subsequently separated. Later, all the Matoran of Metru Nui, including her, entered the Coliseum and were forced into Matoran Spheres. During her time inside the sphere, her body reduced in size, and all her previous memories were erased. She was later awakened on Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui In the beginning years of The Dark Time, under Turaga Nokama's direction, Vhisola helped build Ga-Koro using parts of Airships utilized by the Toa during the Great Rescue. Vhisola lived in Ga-Koro for a millennium, facing the darkness of Teridax who menaced the island with his infected Rahi. But, after one thousand years, the Toa Mata arrived, and began to combat Teridax's infected Rahi. She was trapped in a sunken hut along with all the other Ga-Matoran during an infected Rahi attack on the village. She was later freed by Takua and witnessed Gali fighting off the Tarakava. Toward the end of the battles with the Bohrok, she faced the Pahrak alongside the other Matoran in Ga-Koro, until the defeat of the Bahrag rendered the Bohrok harmless. Later, following the Bohrok-Kal's defeat, Vhisola was rebuilt into a form like the one she had had before being shrunk by the Matoran Sphere. Return to Metru Nui Vhisola later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate her, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Vhisola, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Vhisola and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where she now resides. Abilities & Traits Vhisola liked Nokama very much, and would become jealous if Nokama was spending time with someone else, much to Nokama's chagrin. Tools Vhisola typically carried a Level 6 Freezing Kanoka, with a code of 226, in order to be able to freeze the canals found all over Ga-Metru and cross them. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (In Teridax's Illusion) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Komau Wearers